


Gleeful magic stick together

by reginangoh



Category: Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls Au - Fandom, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Reverse Falls, Reverse Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: Ever wondered why the Gleeful twins are living with their Grunkles instead of their parents? What if the twins were sent to study under their Grunkles only for them to turn dark? And when their sister's magic accidentally hurt one of her classmates, she is also sent to study under the Stans but would she lose herself to her their Grunkles dark lust for power and money.





	Gleeful magic stick together

Melody look out for her parents car in awe as they drive through a set of luxurious gates. "Wow..." She whispered as they drive up to the mansion where a set of twins are waiting for them.

Her father parked the car and got out before walking towards the twins. "Where is Stanley and Stanford?" He asked them, trying to sound calm when on the inside he is nervous. His two older children are so much different from the last time he saw them and he is scared what that would it mean for his youngest.

"Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford are busy, Father." His only son said in a cold tone, the way he said father sent a chill down his spine. He cleared his throat to hide his fear of his children. "W-well then please let them know that Melody is only staying until we can find her a teacher closer to home."

His daughter rolled her eyes as she cross her arms. "You've said that a million times already but sure, I'll let remind them that you think they are too old to remember simple things." She said sarcastically.

He clutch his fists to not show his fear as his wife and youngest walk towards them with Melody's luggage.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce us?" His son asked coldly as his twin squats down and smile at their younger sister. "Hello there little one, my name is Mabel and this is my brother Dipper."

Melody who had been hiding behind her mother peeked out and smiled back shyly. "Hello, my name is Melody." She said softly.

"Now there's no need to be shy, we are siblings after all." Dipper said as he hold his hand out to Melody. "Come, I will show you to your room." He gives her an encouraging smile. 

She slowly move from behind her mother and hesitate for awhile before holding her brother's hand.

"I'll help you bring your things in, Sweetheart." Their mother smiled at her children as she place a hand on Melody's shoulder.

"There's no need for that." With a wave of his hand Dipper's magic lifts up all of Melody's luggage. "You may go now." He said as he pull Melody with him into the mansion with the luggage following them.

"Wa-wait, Big brother! Shouldn't we see Mom and Dad off?" Melody asked as she tries to look back at their parents but her luggage blocked her view until they enter the mansion and the doors closed behind them. "Big brother?" She frowned. "Do you not like Mommy and Daddy?" She asked softly.

Dipper sigh softly as he stop walking and turn towards Melody and knee down in front of her. "8 years ago we were sent here because they were worried that our magic might accidentally hurt you." He gently stroke her cheek. "But it was just an excuse to get rid of us, they fear us because they do not have magic. And now that they can no longer keep your magic contain and hidden they ship you here so they don't have to deal with you."

"That's not true! I-it's because I accidentally push Alex down the stairs with my magic...they say it's not my fault! And I can go home when they find me a teacher!" Her eyes tear up as her magic dance around her dangerously.

"Calm down, Dear. You're letting your emotions control your magic." He said calmly as he stroke her hair gently. "You don't have to believe me, you'll see it for yourself. They won't come back for you but it's okay." He said softly as he wipe her tears away. "You have us now. We would never throw you away."

"Promise?" She asked softly as she look up at him with hopeful eyes, as much as she doesn't want to believe that she has been abandoned but it makes sense doesn't it? After all she never even knew she had siblings or Grunkles until her magic starts going out of control.

"I promise. Now smile, Sister. Don't let them ruin your day." He gently lift her head up before standing up. He gently take her hand and lead her to her new room, he knows she is still upset but at least she isn't crying anymore.

They walk in silence until they stop in front of a room with Melody's name on the door. "Our rooms are next to yours and our rooms have our names on the doors as well, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford's rooms are upstairs but it's best to not go anywhere near their rooms unless you're given permission."

Melody nod quietly as she listened to her brother, still upset, but it all changed when they entered her room.

Where her bed should be is a toy dog which is at least three times as big as her and next to it is a blue haired male around his 20s, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Will...where is Melody's bed?" Dipper growled as he slowly walk to the now trembling male. 

"Th-the shipping was delayed, sir...it won't be here until tomorrow." Will whimpered as he slowly back away in fear. "SoIboughtthebiggestplushieIcanfindsoshecansleeponthatinsteadfortonightI'msosorrypleasedon'thurtme!"   
"This is my bed!?" Melody's eyes light up as she run into the room and jump onto the plushie. "It's so soft! I love it!" She jump off and hug Will. "Thank you so much! 

Will flinched when he was suddenly hugged but after quick glance towards Dipper, Dipper is glaring at Will and daring him to ruin Melody's mood, he forced his body to relax and gently hug her back. "You're welcome, Miss. I'm glad you like it."

Melody giggled softly. "Call me Melody, it's my name after all!" She smiled happily, her parents abandonment forgotten for now. 

Will smiled back softly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Melody. My name is Will Cipher."

"He is a demon that Grunkle Ford summoned to serve us. He's weak and useless, I don't know why we still keep him around." 

Will flinched at Dipper's words and look down in shame. 

Melody frowned as she turn around to give her brother the serious look her parents always give her whenever she is about to get scolded for being unable to control her magic. "That's not very nice, Big brother! Will is a very nice demon!" She said seriously and cross her arms. 

Dipper had to cough to hide his laughter, her pouting makes her look even cuter and she puffed out her cheeks as she cross her arms made it very hard for him to take her seriously. "Whatever you say, Melody. Lets go meet Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan while Will unpack your things, we won't want to keep them waiting."

"I thought they are busy?" She tilt her head in confusion. 

"They just don't want to see Father and Mother, they would just start yelling at each other if they did." He place his hand on her back as he lead her out of her room. 

She turn back to wave at Will. "Bye Will! See you later!" She smiled, demon or not she really like him already, it helped that he got her a giant dog plushie to use as her bed. 

Will smile nervously as he wave back, the new addition to the Gleeful family is sweet but above her bright smile is her brother glaring at him, he just knows he'll be in a lot of pain once he is left alone with the twins and he is not looking forward to that.


End file.
